


i see you

by h0tfirpotat0es



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, Gender Identity, Genderfuck, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0tfirpotat0es/pseuds/h0tfirpotat0es
Relationships: Orsino/Viola | Cesario (Twelfth Night)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	i see you

he smoothed his hair down at the sides, twirled the front spike into a little curl, he cutttteee. he gave himself a little smile, raised an eyebrow, parted his lips and eyeballed himself as he licked his lips. yeah i dig it. he looks like me … but better? a charmer. i’d fuck him.  
i run my finger across my feminine lips and he follows, his sparkly eyes wide with flirting, power, sexuality oozing. his dark lashes mimic mine but flicker more excitedly, look soft on a face that somehow seems sharper, more defined than my own.  
his short hair makes me stare at his confused brows, his visage more layered than mine.  
i always felt like i wore everything on my sleeve, yet here was a version of him, me, that fits, that feels touchable, tangible, lovable.  
i adjust my binder, blow down my chest, sweaty, and untuck my baggy dark blue t shirt from my jeans. better.  
hey man ur hot.  
i look at u and i understand me.  
i lean my forehead against the mirror. cold on my sweat, eyes locking with him.  
he puts his hands down the front of his jeans, i lean my other hand on the milky coldness of the enamel sink. i feel his fingers navigating my pubes expertly, like he’s always known he would do this, that i’d find him. just me and him staring each other out, as his fingers are mine entangled in my juicy, sweaty, warm, private pocket. i close my eyes as i long for him to -

‘what are you doing?’  
orsino giggles as he slowly approaches the mirror, his chest loud on my back.  
i had left the door open, and we were meant to be going out soon. my own fault. 

i didn’t take my hand out my pants, and i was staring at cesario in the mirror. 

‘i see you’ orsino stares at cesario in the mirror too.  
i close my eyes, i feel orsino’s breath on my neck as he slowly kisses me, his fingers drawing a line from my shoulder to cesario’s fingers in my pants.  
he rests there.  
then pushes the tips of his fingers onto mine, into the wilds of my pubes. 

‘let me see him fuck you’ orsino whispers ‘and then i want you to fuck me like he wants to fuck me’

cesario’s eyes glisten, a tear blinks down my cheek, a wild grin giggles out of me and viola is gone.

cesario is here now.


End file.
